


Shots

by detoxfiction



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, No Smut, Two Truths and A Lie, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detoxfiction/pseuds/detoxfiction
Summary: A group of friends with a fixation for alcohol.This week's topic: Tequila.Every week they gather in Jihoon and Soonyoung's apartment to hang out and drink.  During one of their weekly adventures in inebriation, Jihoon realizes that he may have overdone it with the alcohol the week before.





	Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what my fixation with writing one-shots centered around intoxication is all about... but here's a Seventeen fic centered around intoxication! There are only mentions of sex... (I don't know how to tag that hehehe)... I don't have the mental strength to write full-blown smut... yet  
> So... the descriptions sucks. Sorry hehehe.
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF

     Ms. Park looks up from her latest knitting project when she hears two consecutive knocks on her apartment door. She checks her watch for the time. The clock face shows it’s half past ten at night. She hears a third knock right before opening the door. It’s two of the student tenants from the building.

     “Hello,” slurs one of the red-faced boys standing before her, “I was wondering if you have some sugar- sorry, um- salt you could loan me, Ms. P-Park.”

     “Yes, of course, Jihoon,” the landlady replies and heads to the kitchen. “Are you two cooking at this hour?” she questions the boys, who are giving each other funny looks, “You poor boys study so hard, one of these days you’ll forget to eat!”

     “We sure are poor!” replies the friend. Jihoon elbows him harshly. The boys look at each other holding in their laughter. Ms. Park chuckles, returning to the front door. “Soonyoung, don’t be like that,” she says as she hands over a medium-sized plastic sandwich bag full of salt to Soonyoung. “Sorry, Ms. Park. Thank you, Ms. Park,” Soonyoung says shyly, taking the bag.

     Suddenly, they hear a loud yell resonating through the hallways of the apartment building. Ms. Park looks disgruntled. The boys look at each other shocked.

     “Oh my gosh, sorry! That’s probably Seok, we’ll tell him to keep it down,” Soonyoung assures.

     “Are those the boys from apartment 14?” she takes her time to remember their names, “Seokmin… and Seungkwan?”

     “Yeah, and Minghao, Jeonghan and Mingyu from number 3,” Soonyoung adds. Ms. Park chuckles. “Tell those boys to pay their rent promptly this time,” she jokes, it’s the same joke she always makes.

     “Yep! And don’t worry, we’ll be sure to keep it down this time,” Jihoon promises.

     Goodnights are exchanged and the boys rush off to their apartment seven doors down. As they enter, they are greeted by five other boys waiting excitedly.

     “Did she notice?” asks Minghao anxiously.

     “Of course, not. She probably just thinks we’re having another game night,” Jihoon chuckles, “Ming, c’mon… Soonyoung and I are pros at this game.”

     “Pfft. What game’s that? Faking sober, sucking dick or what? ‘Cause you suck at both,” mocks Jeonghan whose brown hair has overgrown over the past semester to the point of looking feminine, a trait of which he takes full advantage.

     “First off, Jeonghan… Speak for yourself and second Jihoon and me… we’re masters, you should’ve seen us that time that Jihoon’s mom made an impromptu visit,” Soonyoung points out.

     “Or that time Ms. Park brought over Seokmin and Seungkwan for the first time ‘cause they were interested in moving into the building,” Jihoon adds with a slur.

     “You were drunk?!” Seungkwan exclaims from the other side of the apartment, cradling Seokmin’s head from his slouched position on the bean bag chair.

     “Blasted,” Jihoon says, receiving a lopsided high five from Soonyoung. 

* * *

 

     “You do the hokey pokey, and you turn it all around. That’s what it’s all about!”

     The rest of the boys, who have gathered in a circle around the liquor, look at each other in awe at Seungkwan and Seokmin’s condition. They’ve been chanting the Hokey Pokey for a good twenty minutes. Mingyu explains lowly, “I have no clue. Those two only had like a couple of wine-coolers…” The boys chuckle. Seungkwan becomes suspicious of the laughter so he drags Seokmin and himself into the circle with the rest of the boys.

     Jihoon unstacks the plastic shot cups that Jeonghan brought over and starts pouring out some decently-portioned shots of tequila. He over-fills one of them and states, “This one’s for our tequila virgin.” Mingyu reaches out his hands from his seat next to Jihoon to grab the overflowing shot cup. He chuckles nervously. Everyone else grabs for their shot.

     “Will you do the honors, Seungkwannie?” Jihoon concedes.

     Seungkwan loses his sluggish demeanor as he grabs for the lime wedges he had prepared earlier and some salt.

     “I thought you were blasted, Seungkwannie,” Mingyu points out.

     “That? That was only for show,” Seungkwan replies. A low groan is heard from Seokmin, who is sitting beside him. “Yeah, no, but Seok is definitely gone… Lemme just…” Seungkwan grabs the shot cup out of Seokmin’s hand and pours it back into the bottle. The boys all laugh as Seokmin tries to speak up but only grunts in reply.

     “Anyway,” Seungkwan begins, “So Mingyu, you’re just gonna rub some lime juice on the back of your hand like so.” Seungkwan demonstrates and quickly continues, “Next, you put a hearty pinch of salt,” he does as he explained, “on the lime juice you just rubbed on your hand. Now, to take the shot just lick the salt off your hand, take the shot and bite on the lime wedge.” Seungkwan demonstrates the process without a hitch. The boys applaud him goofily, except for Mingyu who just looks confused. “Now, you wouldn’t have to do this if we had high quality tequila, but Jihoon is stingy,” Seungkwan added. Jihoon stares daggers in his direction.

     “But… how does that help?” Mingyu questions.

     Seungkwan stares death at him, and hisses, “Just do it.” The boys then countdown from three, Mingyu takes his shot, and the rest follow.

     After a second, Minghao stares Mingyu down and states, “Mingyu looks affected.” In fact, Mingyu has his nose scrunched up with a hand rubbing into his eyes.

     “Minggu?” Jihoon places his hand on the nape of the boy’s neck and looks at him in worry. Mingyu begins to chuckle.

     “Agh! That was great! Tasted like shit, but still great! I just… I got some lime in my eye…”

* * *

      After two more shots of tequila each (excluding Seokmin), the boys have each entered their own little worlds: Soonyoung and Seokmin lie on the bean bag together improvising songs on the importance of hands. Jeonghan is dancing erratically to the music Minghao keeps changing. Seungkwan had been trying to read Mingyu’s tarot using the deck’s abridged pamphlet, but the two have ended up trying to find a card game that fits the deck instead. Jihoon lies in the middle of the apartment scrolling through his phone. He’s been hoarding photos on his phone since his first year of university, so he always distracts himself by scrolling through them. He’s feeling a bit hazy, and he has dropped his phone on his face at least five times now. His eyes catch sight of a couple of videos in his gallery he doesn’t remember recording.

     Jihoon plays one of the videos. He realizes that this video must have been taken last week during the group’s exploration of Edward Forty Hands and rum. The video shows Seungkwan helping Jeonghan and Mingyu tape huge beer bottles to each of their hands. Seungkwan holds up two shots of rum and helps the two take their shot, before opening their bottles of beer. Mingyu and Jeonghan immediately start drinking.

     The next video shows the rest of the boys, including Jihoon himself, looking extremely vulnerable with two huge beer bottles taped onto each of their hands. They are mostly tipsy and complaining about how the beer’s gotten warm. Seungkwan, who Jihoon remembers won Edward Forty Hands, is taking the video. He insists, “C’mon, you’ve gotta finish! How about another shot of rum? Like a pick-me-up?”

     Jihoon looks up at Seungkwan, then straight into the phone’s camera, and says, “I will regret this, but okay.” The video ends and Jihoon can only help but laugh… and cringe when recalling the memory of waking up in his bed undressed with an intense hangover, realizing he was late for his afternoon lecture, and rushing out of the apartment.

     Jihoon continues looking through random videos from that night last week. One of the videos is ten minutes long. It starts showing each one of the boys unconscious on a different corner of the apartment. Jihoon laughs at the hysterical sight of Seokmin sleeping on top of Soonyoung on the couch. In another corner, Minghao is sleeping leaned against the wall with the Forty bottles still taped onto his hands. The bottles were slightly spilling, and Jihoon remembers having to wash it all out of the carpet the next day after class.

     The video becomes extra shaky before switching to selfie mode. Jihoon can then see that it is not he who was filming the “fallen” boys, it was Mingyu. In the video, the younger starts to check that his hair is nicely in place. Jihoon chuckles.

     Mingyu starts making faces at the camera. Jihoon giggles dumbly and drunkenly as he finds it adorable. The boy in the video extends his long arms to show more of himself. Jihoon immediately notices, however, that under Mingyu, straddled, is he himself – Jihoon, face flustered and hair disheveled.

     Jihoon’s eyes grow wide. He blinks thrice to make sure he was seeing okay. Jihoon watches in denial as Mingyu lowers himself and the two of them start making out.

     The cellphone smacks him in the face. The memories hit him like a sack of potatoes. Kisses, alcohol, groping, bed sheets… Jihoon shoots up immediately and looks around wildly for Mingyu who was now playing patty cake with Seungkwan.

     “Minggu…” Jihoon gasps without thinking. He’s panicking. The other looks over but is unable to respond, because Seokmin, who seems to have resuscitated, blurts out for the world to hear, “Let’s play two truths and a lie!”

* * *

 

    The boys regroup the circle in the center of the apartment and start playing. During the first couple of rounds, Jihoon can’t keep his mind from thinking about that video on his phone and the events of the past evening. He just wants to crawl into a hole in shame, but more than anything else, he wants to know if Mingyu remembers, too.

     “So what do you think, Ji?” asks Minghao. Jihoon snaps back into reality, “Sorry, what?”

     “Geez, someone’s tipsy,” Minghao mumbles before repeating, “Mingyu said: One, he’s had sex with a boy before. Two, he can play the bass. And three, he hates coffee. Now shoot!”

     Just his luck. Jihoon cannot get the video’s images out of his mind _._ So Mingyu must remember. Unless Jihoon hasn’t been the only guy he’s been with… Doesn’t Mingyu go to Starbucks like every day? “The lie is that he hates coffee,” Jihoon finally answers.

     “Jihoon’s right and the rest of you are ill-advised,” Mingyu chuckles, tipsily. The boys are shocked.

     “Honestly,” Soonyoung starts, “I’m not so much shocked by the boy aspect of it, just the fact that our Mingyu’s actually gotten any action at all.” Everyone laughs, except Mingyu who is yelling empty threats at Soonyoung.

     “This is too much for my pure perception of Mingyu to handle,” Seungkwan swoons dramatically.

     While the boys continue to poke fun at Mingyu, asking him for details that he refuses to give and Seokmin jokingly welcoming Mingyu into the bisexual life, Jihoon continues freaking the fuck out. Would Mingyu mention anything if he even remembered? Everyone knows Jihoon hasn’t been with someone since his terrible break up last year. Mingyu wouldn’t take that lightly, would he?

     “Earth to Jihoon!” Jeonghan snaps his fingers in front of his face. “It’s your turn.”

     “Right,” Jihoon says. He decides to take full advantage of his current situation. “Okay. One, I’ve always dreamed of becoming a music producer,” Jihoon starts. This one is very true. “Two, I would love to dye my hair green,” he continues. This is the lie. Green hair is a big no for him… but he could always lie about that if he needs to do so. “Three, I had sex for the first time since my break up with Seungcheol,” Jihoon finalizes, looking directly at Mingyu, whose eyes shoot open wide in an oddly unreadable expression.

     “Number three has to be the lie!” Soonyoung states confidently. Then he thinks about it for a second, and doubts himself: “Green hair, though?” He thinks about it for another second, “Nah! You would have told me. I’m your best friend! I know you’re over him, but nah! Three is the lie,” he slurs. Jihoon doesn’t say a thing and just chuckles nervously. Gradually, everyone decides that Soonyoung is right. However, Mingyu remains silent.

     Jihoon whispers to the boy next to him, trying to get a reaction, “What about you, Minggu? What’s the lie?” Mingyu shoots him a knowing look. He’s about to speak when Soonyoung interrupts deciding that the group needs another round of shots.

* * *

 

    Jihoon waits outside the bathroom which Mingyu had gone off to after the fourth tequila shot of the night. Jihoon tries to recall more details from last week while sipping on a beer. He understands why he woke up the next day undressed and sore. He was running late for a lecture and didn’t spare a minute on anything other than getting out of the house. He waved goodbye to a couple of the guys who had resurrected and were agonizing over bowls of cereal on the dining table. Was Mingyu among them? He doesn’t remember. In his panic, he must have missed any indication of the previous night’s events. He feels like a dumbass for not remembering before. Jihoon chugs what’s left of his beer out of sheer frustration.

     Jihoon hears the click of the bathroom door unlocking. He looks up at Mingyu. They stare each other down in what either of them will describe as the tensest moment of their lives.

     Not a minute passes before Mingyu is dragging Jihoon into the bathroom and lifting him onto the vanity counter. The two kiss intensely. Jihoon missed being with someone, and it feels so good. His hands find their way around the other’s neck. He runs his fingers and nails against the skin there. Mingyu moans and breaks the kiss to lean into Jihoon’s hand.

     “You like that?” Jihoon whispers. Mingyu replies by pressing their bodies closer. Jihoon pulls Mingyu’s head back by the hair and instinctively starts kissing the boy’s neck.

     As Jihoon slowly runs kisses along his skin, Mingyu can’t close his mouth, panting desperately. Jihoon reaches the younger’s lips again and ghosts over them. Jihoon whispers, “You know. I didn’t remember doing this until tonight, but my body definitely remembers.”

     Mingyu abruptly separates himself from Jihoon. He looks at Jihoon questioningly.

     “What?” Jihoon asks.

     Mingyu looks at him amusedly. “You said you didn’t remember. That’s funny. Of course, you did,” Mingyu chuckles.

     “But I didn’t,” Jihoon hesitates, “Tonight I, uh, found a video you took before we…” Jihoon coughs awkwardly. “Before we took it to the bedroom, and I remembered everything. I hadn’t remembered until then.”

     “But…” Mingyu still seems to not believe him, “But you’re the one that suggested we drink tequila because I’d never tried it.”

     “Yeah, so?” Jihoon doesn’t know what he is getting at.

     “I mean… I told you that I’d never had tequila last week when we were…” Mingyu gives Jihoon a suggestive look.

     “Oh fuck, I don’t remember that!” He thinks for a second. “But that explains why I suddenly felt compelled to have you drink it… Oh my gosh,” Jihoon rambles in confusion.

     “I thought you were just being mysterious or inconspicuous or something like that,” Mingyu says, but Mingyu can’t help but crack up.

     “What?!” Jihoon asks defensively.

     “Just… The only reason I said that I’d never tasted tequila was because you told me, and I quote: ‘I would love to body shot some tequila off of you right now.’ Then you, um, proceeded to lick my belly button.” Mingyu giggles and Jihoon is petrified. He holds his face in his hands to cover his reddening features.

     “Ji, don’t worry about it. I would love for you to ‘body shot some tequila’ off me,” he cutely mocks the other. Jihoon uncovers his face, revealing himself biting his lips and he whispers, “I mean, it’s not too late…”

 

 

 

* * *

A/N : I hope you enjoyed.

Comments would be nice! :) hehehehe  
 


End file.
